mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
Mascotia: Estuaria's Veil
Mascotia: Estuaria's Veil is a game idea by Jibrig. I will update the page when I get the time and more ideas. This page is to be redone soon. Title Screen Music: '''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yQOo29acmiY Introduction Years after Mascotia's creation, a group of toads had decided to move in and start a brand new life in the land of Estuaria. They had made many friends such as fish, electric eels, and other lizards and amphibians. But when winter came, the toads couldn't find any food, and were beginning to starve. When winter passed, less than a quarter of the original group of toads survived. With all the females gone, the males could no longer reproduce and had to reproduce with the eels in order to keep the population growing and maintain life in their race. But the reproduction brought a new type of animal gifted with many powers, but could be a danger to Estuaria. The name of this new species was named "Shocktoads", and the first newborn of these species was named "Polaris", who would rise to be Estuaria's worst nightmare. Years later, Polaris became insane and started to destroy everything. A shocktoad named Dante found a blade that he named "Aztuar's Destiny" named after the god who once protected Estuaria from being completely destroyed. With this blade, Dante decided to challenge Polaris in a duel and lock him away for years if he lost. Dante won the challenge, and Polaris was locked in an underground where he would have no chances of escaping. About 90 years later, Mascotia started to become modernized and people had soon forgotten about Polaris, Aztuar's Destiny was placed safely in a temple on a cliff where it would be used only when evil came back to Estuaria. Suddenly, two figures crashed on the ground, leaving a crater near a village. The shocktoads had noticed one of the figures was eating things bigger than his own size. These two figures were called Guy and Caffiene, and Guy was given the title "The mouth of the Abyss" for the power he was gifted. But little did they know, an evil was going to rise and consume Estuaria into eternal darkness. end of intro. '''Mascotia: Estuaria's Veil MORE INFO COMING SOON Characters 'Main:' Spark Guy Fuze Flora Polaris Dante MORE TO COME Enemies Vespions -Carnivorous -Sulfuric -Vampiric Spark ants more coming soon. 'Mini-bosses' N/A 'Bosses' Raffledahlia Nembrotha Scarab? Hasaaj Frozen Coelacanth? Meltys Aberration Pyrophemus: The Flying Inferno Polaris Eye of the Abyss ?=name unknown Gallery and notes (contains spoilers) NewElithiaconcept.jpg|A concept for one of the cities that may appear in EV Floracolored.png|Flora the chameleon, one of the playable characters in EV. FinalizedGuycolored.png|Guy the pacman frog, one of the playable characters in EV. Raffledahliacolored.png|Raffledahlia, the first boss of EV. EVVespions.jpg|The three types of Vespions, they are a common enemy in EV. They are supposed to be carnivorous dragonflies. EVBoss2colored.png|A traced version of Nembrotha, the second boss of EV Goliathboss.jpg|A concept of what the Scarab boss may look like Pyrophemus.jpg|A concept of Pyrophemus: the flying inferno How Do I Polaris.jpeg|Polaris drawn by pettamapossum/Nolan Parks ESTUARIANSHADE.jpg|The uncolored version of the Eye of the Abyss UltimatePolariscolored.png|Colored Polaris, this is how he will appear in EV. Category:Jibrig